beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 02
is the second episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 157th/158th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired in two parts on April 22, 2012 and April 29, 2012 in Japan. It aired as one episode alongside A New Age Arrives! as a one-hour special on August 17, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 Zyro Kurogane is in the midst of his training. Benkei Hanawa, an old friend of Gingka Hagane has a kindred spirit that Zyro found in him. Zyro's passion for becoming the next No. 1 and defeating Shinobu Hiryuin showed Benkei his potential, and with this, he and Maru have agreed to help him. Zyro starts off by running along the slope of a street hill, while tied to a platform, of which Maru is happily sitting on. Benkei is right next to them, riding on a sort of motorcycle, as he encourages Zyro to get to his best. The process is difficult for Zyro, as he is trying his best to not give up. Yet, when Benkei tells Zyro that he'll never beat Shinobu if he does not pass this, Zyro angers at the name, and at the moment, Zyro speeds up along the hill. For the next training, Benkei orders Zyro to hold two pails of water, while his arms are straight. The catch is, he has to stay still and not move a single muscle at all. This too is very hard for Zyro, yet Benkei tells him he made the time; and as a result, caves in and collapses to the ground, in pain and agony. Later trainings include Zyro getting into a bunk outside bed, and launching his Bey from there while not getting tied up, committing push-ups with Maru on his back, squat thrusts while carrying Maru, and lastly, sit-ups. Then comes dawn where Shinobu is seen, thinking to the previous battle. He finds Zyro dashing at the hill, which startles Shinobu for a second. Later, at Benkei's burger-shop, the gang take a break and eat some of Benkei's famous burgers. Maru later talks to Madoka of some occurrence. The next day, Zyro is seen doing the first exercise he made, running along a hill yet without Maru, instead three platforms this time. Zyro puts full throttle into this yet finds an occurrence with a skateboarding young boy. He asks Zyro what and why is he running alongside a hill, to which Zyro responds to becoming the next No. 1 Blader. The boy questions this and wonders why; he even makes fun of Zyro, much to Zyro's anger. Eight then decides to leave away on his skateboard. Maru is on her way to get back to Zyro in training yet the boy is dashing in front of her. He then quickly jumps and apologizes to her, yet it startles Maru and brings her to the ground. Zyro is shocked and stops his training to go look at Maru. Maru tells him he is okay and that boy they met just now, is known as Eight Unabara. Zyro does not know who Eight is, but decides he's ready to face Shinobu for a rematch. Zyro and Maru travel back to Beypark where subsequently, a battle is occurring. The battle is between the earlier boy, Eight and another Blader. Eight successfully wins the match with ease. He then goes to the other Blader and grabs a black marker. He draws two stars on the Blader's eyes and thus, scaring him and running away. Eight does not seem to feel any sorrow and just plain amuses himself, having a hearty laugh at what he just did. Zyro goes up to Eight and tells him that wasn't a very nice thing to do. With it, Zyro challenges Eight to a battle, in order to make him pay for what he did. Eight casually agrees to the battle in the Zero-G Stadium. Zyro shows him his Bey, Samurai Ifrit W145CF while Eight showcases his, Pirate Orochi 145D. The two get up on their platforms and yell, "Let It Rip" and launch their Beys. Zyro is gonna put his full strength because he wants to show Eight at what he has done, and show him he's not going to make a fool of himself. Part 2 Zyro Kurogane and Eight Unabara ready their stances, for their first battle and at the sound of "3...2...1...Let It Rip!", they fiercely launch their Beyblades with all the force they can exert; as they have entered the Cyclone Sstadium. Eight of course, is easy-going and laid-back, thinking Zyro will not cause much damage to Eight's own Beyblade, Pirate Orochi 145D. Zyro still, with his Samurai Ifrit W145CF, do the best they can to attack Pirate Orochi. This turns downhill however, as Eight commands Pirate Orochi to chase Samurai Ifrit. In hot pursuit, Zyro does not seem startled at all and turns the table on Orochi. Eight is still though, relaxed and reassured, as if nothing Zyro does can change Eight's attitude. Maru and Madoka along with many other Bladers are the spectators with Benkei appearing to see battle unfold. Maru explains to them of the Cyclone Stadium's swaying, how it's giving Eight's Orochi the advantage and proving biased against Zyro's Ifraid. Benkei still knows that there is hope, as Zyro did not go through all that training for nothing. Eight as calm as always, has Pirate Orochi skid through the Stadium, much like how Eight rides his skateboard. Zyro is very tempted by this and tries to find out someway to stop it. Zyro is steady, knowing he has to do something quick or he will fail for nothing. He has Samurai Ifrit ram at Pirate Orochi, misses, and then starts to use the swaying of the Cyclone Stadium to switch advantages. Eventually, surprising the mass audience, everyone is shocked with how Samurai Ifrit's quick advantage has done something never-before-seen. The Cyclone Stadium is actually swaying around, being very chaotic in movement, and challenging the battle even more intensely. Maru analyzes this with her BeyComputer and sees that Samurai Ifrit has greatly shifted the whole battle. Zyro knows it is time to finish it, and so he does. Ifraid, while engulfed by a burning inferno of fire, commands a Special move. The motif of Samurai Ifrit appears and flashes, with Samurai Ifrit's Spirit appearing and attacking Pirate Orochi. After the climax of it all, Pirate Orochi has been knocked-out by Samurai Ifrit; Zyro Kurogane has defeated Eight Unabara in the Zero-G Stadium, with the audience cheering in delight. Zyro approaches Eight and tells them that they had a great game, despite Eight's loss. Eight is disappointed, however, accepts Zyro's sportsmanship. Maru then comes up to Eight and tells him how it feels like to lose a battle; she grabs a black marker, similar to the one Eight uses, and similarly, draws black eye and mustache designs on Eight's face. Eight is very startled and runs off in fear. Complaining at what Maru did and swearing to come back with his brother to get revenge, he runs off away, whining and complaining. Meanwhile, back at the WBBA, Madoka talks via internet with Tsubasa. She tells him of a battle that just occurred, between a very new and strong Blader named Zyro Kurogane and his Bey. Tsubasa asks which Bey Zyro used, and Madoka shows him, Samurai Ifrit W145CF. Tsubasa is shocked, because he recalls that Gingka Hagane gave it to Zyro. Major Events *Zyro undergoes intensive training with Benkei and Maru. *Zyro encounters Eight Unabara, a skilled Blader who mocks his training styles. *Zyro begins a battle against Eight at the local Beypark. *Zyro finishes his battle against Eight Unabara with a victory in hand. *Eight acknowledges Zyro, who finally accepts him as a skilled Blader. *Tsubasa Otori is revealed to know Samurai Ifrit W145CF from when Gingka Hagane owned it. *Zyro and Shinobu undertake a training session led by Benkei. *Eight's brother, Kite Unabara, challenges Zyro to a battle, to which he accepts. *Zyro, Maru and Shinobu learn about Synchrome. *Zyro defeats Kite but later loses to a "Synchrome Battle". Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's; flashback) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) *Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Kite's) Synchrome *Orochi Leviathan 160SB (Eight & Kite's) (Synchrome from: Pirate Orochi 145D & Guardian Leviathan 160SB) Featured Beybattles *Eight Unabara (Pirate Orochi 145D) vs. Bey Park Blader (HWS Bey) = Eight and Orochi. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Eight Unabara (Pirate Orochi 145D) = Zyro and Ifrit. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Kite Unabara (Guardian Leviathan 160SB) = Zyro and Ifrit *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Kite Unabara/Eight Unabara (Orochi Leviathan 160SB) = Kite/Eight and Orochi Leviathan Special Moves used *Burning Uppercut (Samurai Ifrit W145CF's) *Spiral Crush (Orochi Leviathan 160SB's) Gallery Part 1 a1.png a (1).png a (2).png a (3).png a (4).png a (5).png a (6).png a (7).png a (8).png a (9).png a (10).png a (11).png a (12).png a (13).png a (14).png a (15).png a (16).png a (17).png a (18).png a (19).png a (20).png a (21).png a (22).png a (23).png a (24).png a (25).png a (26).png a (27).png a (28).png a (29).png a (30).png a (31).png a (32).png a (33).png a (34).png a (35).png a (36).png a (37).png a (38).png a (39).png a (40).png a (41).png a (42).png a (43).png a (44).png a (45).png a (46).png a (47).png a (48).png a (49).png a (50).png a (51).png a (52).png a (53).png a (54).png a (55).png a (56).png a (57).png a (58).png a (59).png a (60).png a (61).png a (62).png a (63).png a (64).png a (65).png a (66).png a (67).png a (68).png a (69).png a (70).png a (71).png a (72).png a (73).png a (74).png a (75).png a (76).png a (77).png a (78).png a (79).png a (80).png a (81).png a (82).png a (83).png a (84).png a (85).png a (86).png a (87).png a (88).png a (89).png a (90).png a (91).png a (92).png a (93).png a (94).png a (95).png a (96).png a (97).png a (98).png a (99).png a (100).png a (101).png a (102).png a (103).png a (104).png a (105).png a (106).png a (107).png a (108).png a (109).png a (110).png a (111).png a (112).png a (113).png a (114).png a (115).png a (116).png Part 2 oroyjasmotifonthetitlecard.png|opening of part 2 piratesoroyjaonthetitlecard.png|opening of part 2 ifraiddodgingoroyjasattack.png Oroyjamimickingeightsskateboarding.png 8inyourface.png ifraidvsoroyja.png ifraidflyongtroughtheair.png eight8&andoroyja.png IfraidandOroyjaanylisisonmalscomputerimeanlaptophollographicfuturisticthing.png oroyjabeingsuckedintoifraidsvacumn.png ifraidsmotif.png ifraidsbeastcomingout.png malstatinghoworoyjaisastaminatype.png ifraidsbeastcomingout2.png ifraidattackingoroyja.png oroyadefeated.png samuraiifraid.png tsubasa remebering ifraid.png KiteBreakdown_ZG008.png|Kite having a mental breakdown after Revizer is deflected by Ifraid IfraidSP_DefeatofReviser.png|Ifraid using Burning Upper on Revizer Miraculous_SynochromeProcess.png|Miraculous Synochrom OrojyaReviser.png|Orojya Revizer 160SB MalScan_OrojyaReviser.png|Maru's Computer Scanning Orojya Revizer OrojyaReviser_Beast.png|Orojya Revizer beast appearing for its special move Spiral Crush IReviser_ZeroDefeat.png|Ifraids Defeat after being attacked by Final Splash EightSad 01.png|Eight Holding Revizer telling Kite He knows he can Beat Zyro Trivia *This episode features the first time the Beyblade: Shogun Steel title card has not featured Samurai Ifrit W145CF, showing Pirate Orochi 145D instead. *Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin's friendship is shown to be somewhat similar to that of Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi of the Original series. *However, unlike Tyson and Daichi, both always appreciate each other and will gladly work as a team. *This is the first episode to feature and utilize Synchrome. *This is also the first episode to have a Synchrome beyblade on the title card. Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes